I'm Dating a Killer
by LovelyChanru
Summary: kevin is a star player and he asks Double D out he said yes but then something changes in there love life Double D just found out that Kevin is a killer and now they are having some changed in there life


Me: ummm hey everybody I am so sorry that I stopped with the stories I was so busy with school and summer school and everything but I am really sorry but I did make this new story hope you enjoy while I try to get the chapters up for the others

**Double D's POV**

As I was walking down our high school hall way I just notice that my friends and I have grown a lot because of our looks and how we are acting now. Like for example when I was younger I used to look bad which was the truth about myself because I just-ed to have that damn crappy had on my head that nobody knew I had hair and everybody used to wounder what the hell was under my hat.

Then one day I notice in the mirror it's time to change because I have grown and look at me I look just like I used to in middle school so I just took off the hat and then I saw my sweet black hair fall around my waist it was so wild looking and all that I had bangs that for some odd reason I let Eddy color them rainbow it just fall in the mirror and I looked great.

I took off the orange and the jeans I always wear then I changed got a white shirt and a skinny tie in black I got some skinny jeans and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and was happy that I looked great I looked grown up then I notice something I missed my hat I took another hat that was green put it in the end of my head and was looking alright.

I was looking good then I had to pick my clothes for the rest of the week and notice that my clothes made me look somewhat hot. I was happy with what I looked like even my teeth looked good they where white and nice my legs they were as weak as ever and everything was just fine and changing.

When I left my house to go to Eddy I notice that he had changed as well. He has grown hes up to my shoulder now and his hair is full no longer little black lines it was spiky. Then I notice what he was wearing was just a dark purple hoodie and some nice blue jeans and for some odd reason he was wearing yellow sunglasses when it's not even sunny.

I smiled at him just noticing how he was looking and how much he has grown which is great. Then we both walked to Ed's house on the way there we talked about the kids in the cal-de-sac like how they grown and how they look. The one person that was brought up so many times was Kevin oh how he was looking now.

That red cap was still there but his hair was a little bit longer then it had used to be and he is so tall and skinny but he has muscle. That old green hoodie he used to wear, he now wears a black hoodie.

But now something is different with his skin he has gotten a tattoo. When I first saw I wanted to throw up it was a tattoo his and Nazz's name on a heart I wanted to kill him. I was just so upset but I have gotten over it and moved on but I still had a crush on him that will never die out I wanted that love to get out of my heart but still I was in love with him so deeply.

The love I had for him was so deep that when eddy and Ed ganged up on him I ended throwing up when I saw him on the floor but I got happy when eddy and Ed have gotten beat up for what they have done to Kevin. I was so happy because Kevin have beaten them up but then when he was done fighting with them he looked at me and then kicked me and told me to never come near him ever again.

At that point my heart was as broken as glass in a fallen floor. But I have never gave up and never gave in. Every time he has tried to sweet talk me but I have never trusted him because he had kicked me and almost made me sick to my tummy. He has hit me and told me things that I didn't want to hear come out of my mouth.

I love Kevin no matter what you can do whatever you want to me but I was still love you no matter what oh I love---------

**End of Double D's POV**

As Double D was walking in the hall way he was knocked out of his info self but he had ended up in the floor he open his mouth and was about to yell at the guy for knocking him down to the floor. Double D then notice that he lost his voice when he was going to yell at the person and scream at him but then he had notice that it was Kevin his love his sweetie and the guy that have knock him down to the mother fucking floor.

Kevin looked at him "are you going to be done starring at me?" Double D looked at him and then got up. Double D started to walk away but then Kevin put his hand on his shoulder and asked him "hey Double D why do you act so shy and school girl around me???" Kevin asked with a smile on his face.

Double D just looked at him and had a small blushed on his lovely pale face. "I act like that because that's how I always act around people now I have to be leaving." Double D had said and was on his way before Kevin took him and turned him around to face him and he looked so scared and Kevin only smirked at the look on Double D's face.

Kevin smiled some more and looked at Double D in the eye. "Well Double D would you like to go out with me not as a date just like a hang out" Kevin looked at him and Double D just looked shocked as shocked can be. The truth is that he never thought that Kevin would do such a thing as in asking him out in a date or friends thing some shit like that but he was happy just to find out that he was being asked out.

=-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: hey guys I bet you guys don't want to hear from me when the story is looking a little bit good but I had to end it here because damn it I was out and I 'm in the bus right now going home and this is my stop thanks for reading and tell me what you think


End file.
